marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Vietnam War
In 1958, the Viet Cong, had begun to battle the South Vietnamese government. Over the next few years the US sent a large number of troops over to the country. In 1963 the military condition deteriorated, and the South Vietnam had lost the fertile Mekong Delta to the Viet Cong. In 1965, President Lyndon B. Johnson escalated the war, commencing air strikes on North Vietnam and committing ground forces. This lead to the battle of Ia Drang, the first major battle of the war in which the US was involved, located at the eastern foot of the Chu Pong Massif in the central highlands of Vietnam. One squad of troops was sadly outnumbered by the Viet Cong. In 1966, S.H.I.E.L.D. excavated the body of a primordial symbiote and extracted samples of its biomass that they bonded to a group of wounded soldiers. These symbiote-augmented super-soldiers were sent on black ops missions, but the primordial symbiote was indwelled by a malevolent entity that possessed the ability to control symbiotes and send them into feral rampages. Despite some initial success, the Sym-Soldiers quickly succumbed to their symbiotes' bloodlust, went insane, and began devouring Việt Cộng and American soldiers alike. S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury subsequently declared the Sym-Soldiers a liability and contacted Logan to assist him in hunting them down. One of the symbiotes impersonated its late host, Rex Strickland, and joined them in subduing its brethren, becoming an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.; while the other Sym-Soldiers were cryogenically frozen. In 1968, Frank Simpson was sent to Vietnam War as a black-ops agent. Captured by the Viet Cong, Frank was severely tortured by Logan (who was posing as a Russian intelligence liaison), shattering Frank's still unbalanced mind. While torturing Nuke (even carving into his face the American flag that years later would become part of his super-powered personality) Logan implanted the phrase "No V.C.!" as a trigger word, along with the compulsion to kill gruesomely, in retaliation for the tortures he suffered, anyone who uttered the words. He then allowed Frank to escape, testing his work with a village of peasants, who, seeing an American soldier, tried to soothe his anger and convince him to spare them, shouting the "No V.C.!" phrase, meaning that they weren't Viet Cong. Frank, in response to the trigger word, burnt the village to the ground killing every inhabitant. In 1968, Victor Creed was serving in Vietnam, and during this time he killed a number prostitutes. While in Saigon a man known as the "White Devil" was rumored to be involved in the disappearance of soldiers and locals. Creed was offered a job leading his own team of enforcers he happily accepted. In 1969, Frank Simpson was recruited into Project Homegrown: the next project of the Weapon Plus program. They began experimenting on soldiers who served in Vietnam. Many died, such as Andrew Perlmutter, Michael Labash, John Walsh, James MacPherson and fourteen other unnamed recruits. The only known successful subject was Frank Simpson codenamed "Nuke", who had armored implants under his epidermis and was given Adrenaline Pills to alter and control his mood. In 1970, President Richard Nixon tried to stop the supply lines from Cambodia. This act violated Cambodian neutrality and provoked antiwar protests on the nation's college campuses. In 1973, an agreement was reached; U.S. forces were withdrawn from Vietnam, and U.S. prisoners of war were released. In 1975, South Vietnam surrendered to the North, and Vietnam was reunited. This event is no longer part of canon continuity. Due to the capricious nature of time-compression in the Marvel Universe, the events that led to Tony Stark's injury retroactively substituted the setting of Vietnam to China, then again to Afghanistan. Another American who suffered great physical trauma in the war was an Native American soldier known as Forge. During the war, Forge's own command was wiped out by enemy soldiers. Anguished and enraged by the deaths of his men, Forge used the spirits of nine of his newly killed men to cast a spell that opened a mystical portal into another dimension, through which came demons that slew the enemy soldiers. Captain America traveled to Vietnam to challenge General Wo and demand the release of helicopter pilot Jim Baker. After they both managed to defeat the General and his Viet Cong army, they escaped using the General's private jet. Iron Man returned after some time to help the US Military test out bullets which chase their targets, however he was asked to help the military deal with the Communists' newest scientist: Half-Face, who was holed up in a castle atop Hill 38, not far from their position. After having defeated Iron Man, Half-Face instructed Titanium Man to destroy a small village, but, as he wandered the village, he found that his wife and child now lived there; so he decided to change his ways and helped Iron Man knock out the Titanium Man. During the war, Sam and Willie Lincoln went to Daredevil's show for the troops. Many years before becoming the Red Wolf, William Talltrees also served in Vietnam, where he was injured in combat. US Marine Captain Frank Castle was one of the few soldiers stationed at Firebase Valley Forge in Cambodia that actually cared about his mission. Enlisting a handful of others that shared his views, he set up a platoon that patrolled the nearby woods to take the fight to the enemy. Castle went to various lengths to keep his personal war alive, including maneuvering to have a General killed by the enemy, all the while being "talked to" by a "voice" from inside him telling him how much Castle loved the war and couldn't stand to see it come to an end. The "voice" offered him a never ending war -- for a price -- which he finally accepted when the enemy stormed the base in an overwhelming show of force. It wasn't until later that he realized the "price" would be his family, which led to his transformation into The Punisher. After high school Eugene "Flash" Thompson enlisted in the U.S. armed forces and served in Vietnam. While in Southeast Asia, Flash Thompson was injured and nursed back to health by a South Vietnamese woman named Sha Shan. The two fell in love and were soon married, but the marriage did not last very long. In order to maintain a steady age for Flash Thompson, this event is no longer considered part of canon continuity. }} Alternate Realities Earth-200111 In Earth-200111, Second Lieutenant Frank Castle served during the Vietnam War and was assigned to Hill 861 during his first tour of duty in 1968. In 1972, after what happened at Firebase Valley Forge, Frank Castle was brought to a military hospital in Da Nang. | ImagePart1 = | NamePart1 = | Synopsis1 = | ImagePart2 = | NamePart2 = | Synopsis2 = | ImagePart3 = | NamePart3 = | Synopsis3 = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Events Category:Vietnam War Category:Wars Category:Cold War (Event) Category:Vietnam Category:Historical Events